Despertando a ti
by litha Drina
Summary: Los recuerdos de mis años humanos se volvieron nítidos, el recuerdo de cuando me quebré la pierna, el doctor que me curo era él, mi amor platónico se marcho semanas después de curarme. Era el hombre de mis sueños//two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Los recuerdos de mis años humanos se volvieron nítidos, el recuerdo de cuando me quebré la pierna, el doctor que me curo era él, mi amor platónico se marcho semanas después de curarme. Era el hombre de mis sueños, trate de seguirlo pero mis padres lo consideraron demasiado mayor como para buscarlo como pretendiente, 35 años… su recuerdo era una de las cosas que me mantuvieron viva en las noches en que Charles me golpeaba

Declairme : estos personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer *o* a cual es culpable de haber perdido mi cordura, pero haber conocido personajes maravillosos, que me guiaron a más maravillosas personas. A si bueno yo juego un poco con las cosas espero que les guste

* * *

Esme & Carlisle…

Al fin desperté de ese horrible tormento…ya debía haber estado en el infierno, abrí los ojos estaría ya donde estaba mi hijo?... mi pequeña cosita…Pero me encontré en frente un perfecto rostro, era un hombre hermoso…un ángel? Su cabello rubio caía desordenadamente sobre uno de sus ojos, apenas unos tonos más oscuros que su cabello. Su belleza me embeleso, sus ojos dorados me miraban, como si contemplaran algo agradable

-no temas-dijo y su voz me estremeció, baje la vista y me encontré con mis manos, que ya no eran las mías…

Así es como comenzó todo…Carlisle como se llamaban mi salvador, me explico todo…junto con un lindo muchacho de nombre Edward…

-pero yo deseaba morir- me queje, yo quería ir con mi hijo ahora no me quedaba nada

-lo siento- se disculpo Carlisle, vi como empuñaba su mano, pero su rostro era sereno

-no te disculpes Carlisle, Esme esta solo preocupada porque no tiene donde ir- ¿cómo lo supo?, el muchacho se encogió de hombros -puedo leer la mente, si lo deseas te puedes quedar con nosotros…

Miré a Carlisle el me sonrió…decidí que cuidaría de estos dos perfectos hombres….

Suspiré… ha pasado cerca de un año, desde que vivo con los hermanos Cullen, cómo se hacían llamar… yo era prima por parte materna del menor de ellos; Edward, quien era de madre diferente, ello explicaba nuestras características tan dispares. Vivíamos en una pequeña casa, de la cuál yo estaba a cargo Edward estudiaba leyes, y Carlisle ejercía la medicina su gran pasión. Volví a suspirar…

-¿qué pasa Esme?- me preguntó Edward, que era con quién hablaba, a pesar de que vivíamos la misma casa, yo jamás me dirigía sola a Carlisle, temía incomodarlo…y el siempre guardaba silencio.

-nada mi niño- dije tratando en vano de concentrarme en el tejido que hacia, para que no me descubriera con su habilidad

-vamos Esme- sonrió tentador, me recordaba a como soñé de niña a mis hijos… hijos que nunca nacieron… porque su padre los mato en mi vientre

-¿qué?-dijo Edward molesto- ¿que tu marido hizo que?

-cálmate- se limito a decir Carlisle, sin levantar la vista del libro que leía, pero nuevamente sus puños estaban cerrado, lo estaba molestando…Edward entorno los ojos

-cuéntame- exigió, era muy curioso y tozudo, le sonreí

-pues hoy se cumple para mi otro aniversario de matrimonio, me case a cumplir los veinte y dos años- recordé mi boda con él, era nebulosa…

-¿lo hechas de menos? ¿quieres volver con él?-preguntó Carlisle sin mirarme, como cada vez que me hablaba

-él esta muerto Carlisle-le explicó Edward, apenas me transforme le pedí que averiguará por mi marido, suspire- se suicido, era lo menos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté, aun me sentía culpable por lo Charles

-Pues te golpeaba y era borracho-dijo Edward muy seguro- mato a sus hijos que llevabas en el vientre… ¿te parece poco?

-era un buen hombre- le rebatí… -bueno cuando estaba sobrio

Carlisle se cerro el libro de golpe, baje la vista, no deseaba molestarle, me asuste y retrocedí… me esforcé en no pensar, en lo que mi protector me producía. Carlisle poso sus ojos en Edward quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, siempre que yo salía a conversación se miraban así, peleaban y siempre, aunque nunca emitían palabra y no se como Edward siempre salía más enojado que cuando comenzaba discusión secreta. Y mi protector siempre terminaba con la mirada ida.

-Carlisle- dijo Edward con una voz autoritaria, jamás lo había oído hablarle así

-vasta hijo- dijo Carlisle, se dio la media vuelta marchándose

No deseaba ser motivo de discordia entre ellos, yo sabía que ellos se amaban como padre e hijo, era yo la que sobraba

-no sobras Esme- dijo dulcemente Edward, sonriendo- se que nunca será lo mismo para ti… pero, me gustaría pedirte permiso para tratarte como mi madre

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, ese niño, ese perfecto angelito… me quería llamar mamá…

-yo…- dije sin poder contenerme, le abrace- nada me haría más feliz que eso Edward, te quiero como si realmente fueras ya mi hijo

-mamá ya soy tu hijo, lo soy desde el día que despertaste y te encargaste de mi- se rió musicalmente, mientras me abrazaba- bien ya tengo mamá… madre voy de caza… nos vemos

-que te valla bien hijo- sentí una alegría inmensa al llamarlo así, de alguna manera yo, estaba conectada con Carlisle

Edward se marcho dándome otro tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente, antes de salir creí escuchar "ahora tengo madre y padre, solo basta que se den cuenta de lo que son"… no debió ser mi idea… me puse a cantar una canción de cuna mientras arreglaba la casa, hoy y mañana eran los días libres de Carlisle, canté fuerte para apagar su presencia… que me hacia desear cosas que no debía

-------------------------------------------------------------------------*************************************-----------------------------------------------------------

El único cuarto que me quedaba era el despacho de Carlisle, donde se encerraba cada vez que nos quedábamos solo en casa. Tomé aire, y golpeé la puerta. Quería tanto como no quería estar en la misma habitación que él. Lo deseaba, para sentir su aroma, sentirme cerca de él de su presencia protectora y calma, sentirme segura y completa, y no quería porque temía que mi presencia le fuera ingrata, o al menos eso parecía ser ¿y si me pedía que me marchara? Yo no podría obligarlo a soportar mi presencia, pero tampoco podía vivir sin él

-adelante

-permiso, debo ordenar su despacho-dije tímidamente- no demorare

-adelante- se limitó a decirme, sin posar su bellísima mirada sobre mí, como si fuera una mota de polvo más. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar por la ventana

Me moví rápidamente, su indiferencia me dolía y ahora no estaba Edward para dedicarle por entero mi atención, estaba nerviosa, asique algunas cosas resbalaban de mis manos, pero sin caer.

-asique…-dijo inexpresivamente- el hombre con el que te casaste te maltrataba

-si –dije, no sabía que más decir, una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño, me dio miedo, quizás debía pensar que era una ingrata con mi difunto esposo- pero, yo… bueno no era tan malo, después de todo estaba en su derecho

-nadie tiene derecho a maltratar a otro- dijo ¿me defendía? No… no había razón para ello, era solo que él era demasiado noble y correcto.

Algo resbaló de mis manos, era una rosa blanca seca con una cinta roja que llevaba un papelito con un mensaje…

-era usted…- dije emocionada

Los recuerdos de mis años humanos se volvieron nítidos, el recuerdo de cuando me quebré la pierna, el doctor que me curo era él, mi amor platónico se marcho semanas después de curarme. Era el hombre de mis sueños, trate de seguirlo pero mis padres lo consideraron demasiado mayor como para buscarlo como pretendiente, 35 años… su recuerdo era una de las cosas que me mantuvieron viva en las noches en que Charles me golpeaba

-yo?- dijo y poso su mirada en la rosa, con cuidado se acerco tocando la flor- asique tu eras la muchachita… valla que vueltas da la vida

Su proximidad me abrumó el era el hombre, de mi existencia, al cual ame desde que lo vi aun siendo una niña… y ahora estaba frente a mí a escasos centímetros.

El levantó la mirada y me hipnotizo con sus ojos dorados, que me dejaron en blanco, no me pude contener, cuando su aliento me roso el rostro y sin pensar me cerque y le besé en los labios, él se quedó estático.

Fue mil veces peor que un rechazo, no se movió… seguía con la mano extendida en la flor, sus ojos se nublaron levemente como si miraran algo distante. Me separé de él

-lo siento… discúlpeme Carlisle- articulé, nada… seguía así sin efectuar movimiento… no, más que rechazarme le daba asco…eso era.

No podía soportarlo, salí de la habitación dejándolo cual estatua con la rosa blanca en sus manos, corrí a mi cuarto, me marcharía eso haría… era lo mejor, comencé a empacar mis cosas, solo algo de ropa, lo metí todo a una pequeña valija. Como echaría de menos a Edward…pero era lo mejor para él también, ellos habían estado bien sin mi antes, era yo quien se debía marchar. Desee desesperadamente mis lágrimas. No tardé ni tres segundos en tener todo listo, salí del cuarto y en la puerta choque con algo que estuvo a punto de tumbarme, era Carlisle, quien me afirmo tomándome por el codo

* * *

Hola este es el primer fic que subo... aquí espero que alguien lo lea... y alguien por favor lo abre ... deje un review, aunque sea con un "pase por aquí" ... aplausos, zapatos, gritos de odio, emm dudas... todo es resivido! xD

**gracias por leer**

Nos leemos ^^

PS: gracias a camy-roce por su ayuda y paciencia


	2. 2 Yo

Hola perdón por la demora... pero aun no aprendo a subir los cap bien... y necesito ayuda siempre... hoy mi amiga Maria ayudo (no se su username) gracias María!!!!

Bueno ya saben los personajes son SM ... yo solo fantaseo con ellos y los dejo para ustedes

* * *

**POV Carlisle**

…_**no puedes tardar**_

_**Ella te esperara**_

_**Te pones nervioso**_

_**No es fácil confesar**_

_**que la amas de verdad**_

Jamás pensé lo que significaría rescatar aquella mujer desde la morgue, como su presencia desde en el momento que toque su piel con mis labios para, que mi veneno invadiera su cuerpo, fui yo el que renació a su presencia.

_**No dudes más**_

_**Guíala en la oscuridad**_

_**Muéstrale que te hace soñar**_

Tres día de tormento, en que mi alma se desgarraba por dentro, no entendía muy bien por que la rescaté y su sufrimiento parecía atormentando más que el de Edward, quien observaba desde lejos, estoy seguro que haciéndose la misma pregunta… ¿Por qué la volví a esta tierra?. Sea lo que sea jamás ella volvería estar sola.

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**_

_**La única estrella a tu alrededor**_

_**Bésala y dile que iluminara**_

_**Todo el camino hasta la eternidad**_

Ella me había hecho perder el juicio, a tal punto que disminuí mis horas de trabajo en el hospital al máximo por estar con ella, o al menos cerca de ella, porque jamás me atrevía a estar a solas con Esme, temía perder los estribos, temía su rechazo, al principio pensé que ella se había enamorado de Edward, al cual celebraba, cuidaba y le conversaba, mostrándole devoción absoluta.

-Edward…- dije, cuando Esme se encontraba regalando alimentos a los pobres, ya que nosotros obviamente no consumíamos- necesito hablar contigo

-dime- clavando sus ojos en mi, claro el sabía lo que yo pensaba

-primero que todo quiero que me dejes hablar por favor

-esta bien, pero si es lo que creo te equivocas

-no, no me equivoco… Edward si tu…- ¿cómo le digo eso?

-dímelo como te nazca

-si te interesa Esme, espero que la hagas muy feliz- dije apresuradamente, no deseaba interponerme en la felicidad de quien consideraba mi hijo y la mujer que amaba, sabía que Edward era un buen hombre… y…

-¿Qué?- dijo con cara de espanto- Carlisle… estas equivocado, yo no estoy interesado en Esme ni ella en mí…

-No lo niegues Edward- le suplique ¿cómo podía negar cuan maravillosa mujer era ella?- quizás tu no en ella, pero ella en ti si, no la rechaces no deseo verla sufrir

-alto, alto… tu estas claramente interesado en ella… ¡díselo!

-no… ella te ama a ti

-me ve como un hijo… y a ti…

-Edward- dije confundido…

-TIENES QUE DECIRLE

-noo

Fue la única vez que tocamos el tema, aunque siempre él me miraba con reproche, pero no me atrevía a confesarle a Esme, cuanto la amaba y la deseaba, porque era cierlo la deseaba como mujer como, no desee a nadie ni en mi vida humana, jamás pensé albergar este tipo de sentimientos por alguien, ella llegó a mi vida… y ahora era dueña de ella ¿y si se asustaba? Y me dejaba… no podía vivir sin su presencia.

_**La veo allí sonriendo angelical**_

_**Que te hace suspirar**_

_**Un paso mas no puedo esperar**_

_**mi corazón hoy va a estallar**_

Hoy y mañana tendría libre, al menos Edward estaba en la sala de estar con ella asique me atreví a fingir que leía solo para disfrutar de su perfume y fantasear que la sostenía entre mis brazos, no era capaz de controlar mis pensamientos, lamentaba eso porque le molestaba a Edward, ella tejía al lado de él. A mí jamás se acercaba tanto, la escuche suspirar… ¿Qué le preocuparía? "Edward" lo llame mentalmente, él levanto la cabeza en señal que me escuchaba "por favor pregúntale"

-¿qué pasa Esme?- le preguntó Edward, "gracias" pensé

-nada mi niño- dijo Esme repentinamente ocupada en su labor, no podía soportar que algo la afligía… no ella, era yo la causa de que no hablará… Edward clavo su mirada en mi desafiante, lo estaba sacando de quicio. Parece que mi miedo le molestaba más que mis arranques de deseo

-vamos Esme- le sonrió, yo sabía que estaba tratando de sacarle información para mi

-¿qué?-dijo Edward molesto- ¿que tu marido hizo que?

-cálmate- ¿Qué pasaba? "Edward… por favor" no levante la vista del libro, pero mis puños se crisparon; al pensar que ella le dedicaba pensamientos a otro

-cuéntame- exigió Edward

-pues hoy se cumple para mi otro aniversario de matrimonio, me case a cumplir los veinte y dos años- ella. Ella hablaba del hombre que había sido o es mejor dicho su marido, él que yo deseaba ser

-¿lo hechas de menos? ¿quieres volver con él?-pregunté sin mirarla, tratando de contener el dolor que repentinamente me había invadido

-él esta muerto Carlisle-me explicó Edward- se suicido, era lo menos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella algo contrariada. "Edward ¿que significa?"¿ lo menos?

-Pues te golpeaba y era borracho-dijo Edward muy seguro- mato a sus hijos que llevabas en el vientre… ¿te parece poco?

-era un buen hombre- le rebatió ella, LO DEFENDIA -bueno cuando estaba sobrio

Cerré el libro de golpe, un humano, le había hecho daño, a ella… a mi dulce Esme, mi vista se nublo con algo rojo, y lo peor es que ella lo defendía ¿por qué Edward no me lo había dicho?, lo miré molesto… mi hijo me miró desafiante, tenía razón, ¿Qué derecho tenía yo sobre ella? Ninguno, yo no era nada en su vida, jamás le confesaría lo que sentía

-Carlisle- dijo Edward con una voz autoritaria

-vasta hijo- él no entendía… me di vuelta y me marche a mi despacho, a en cerrarme trate en vano de leer… concentrarme en algo pero no sirvió de nada, no soportaba la idea de que un hombre la hubiera dañado… escuche que Edward le pedía permiso para decirle mamá, me reí de mi mismo, cómo deseaba ser realmente padre de algún hijo de ella, bueno al menos ahora lo era, ella cantaba una canción de cuna, yo disfrutaba de su voz como cada vez que nos quedábamos solos…

Cuando sentí que acercaba a mi despacho, sentí como tomaba aire para luego golpear la puerta

-adelante- quizás no tendría que salir de donde ella estaba, obligue a mis músculos repentinamente tensos a relajarse

_**Dile que ella es tu amor**_

_**La única estrella a tu alrededor**_

_**Bésala y dile que iluminara**_

_**Todo el camino hasta la eternidad**_

-permiso, debo ordenar su despacho-dijo tímidamente- no demorare

-adelante- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decirse, ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarla con lo que lo necesitaba, estuve a punto de salir del cuarto escapando, pero me limite a mirar por la ventana.

Ella se movía rápidamente, creo que se les resbalaban las cosas ¿ansiosa por escapar de mí? ¿cómo Edward me decía que le confesará mi amor? Si ella quería huir de mí.

-asique…-trate de contener mis ansias, haciendo que mi voz sonara inexpresiva- el hombre con el que te casaste te maltrataba

-si –dijo mi mano se crispó en un puño, ella agrego- pero, yo… bueno no era tan malo, después de todo estaba en su derecho

-nadie tiene derecho a maltratar a otro- dije, nadie tiene derecho hacerla sufrir, menos a ella que es tan buena y dulce

-era usted…- dijo emocionada

Me di la vuelta para observar, a que se refería, ella sostenía una flor hace más de diez años, una niñita me la había regalado, aquella muchacha había despertado en mi una inusual simpatía, claro yo la conocía por eso cuando la vi en la morgue su esencia me fue tan familiar

-¿yo?- acercándome involuntariamente, tocar la rosa que descansaba en sus manos- asique tu eras la muchachita… valla que vueltas da la vida

Yo enamorado de ella, inhalé y caí en cuenta cuan cerca la tenía, su aliento roso mi rostro y levante la mirada para encontrarme con las suya, sus profundos ojos dorados parecían oro liquido me miraban ilusionados, sin previo aviso ella se acerco lentamente a mi, cerrando sus ojos posando sus labios contra los míos, su exquisito aliento lleno mis pulmones y despertó instintos perdidos incluso en mi humanidad, un hambre insaciable de su piel, quise sostenerla entre mis brazos y destruir aquella ropa que vestía para poder tocar toda la extensión de su piel. Ni sangre humana alguna, me producía esta necesidad, me puse estático tratando de controlar lo que su suave roce me producía. Pero sobre todas las cosas, era que ella me había besado a mí, como si realmente…

-lo siento… discúlpeme Carlisle

Salió corriendo de la habitación, cuando su presencia se desvaneció de la habitación reaccione, la escuche sollozar, me moví hacia su cuarto y la vi empacar ¡se marchaba!, estaba tan dolido que no alcance a decirle nada y ella tan ocupada que no noto mi presencia se dispuso a salir, corriendo y choco con migo, el golpe casi la tumba, la sostuve por su delicado codo, ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas invisibles

_**De luna llena el cielo esta pintado**_

_**Y mi amor te alumbrara**_

_**La noche esta perfecta para los dos**_

-yo…- trato de decir, mientras intento alejarse de mi, ahora que había probado la dulzura de sus labios, yo… perdí el autocontrol, y la levante haciendo que nuestros labios se tocaran, desesperado, ella no me respondió, y mis manos inconscientes , con voluntad propia subieron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y aprisionaron su angosta cintura contra mi cuerpo, la bese frenético, llevaba casi un año soñando con sus labios con tenerla así, ella abrió levemente su labios y yo pude probar el manjar que destilaba de su boca, poco a poco reacciono y se apretó contra mi cuerpo, sentía cada una de sus exquisitas curvas contra la longitud de mi cuerpo. Sus suaves manos jugaron con mi cabello, yo estaba desesperado, la necesitaba, sin ser consciente de lo que hacia la levante y la lleve a su cuarto tendiéndola sobre la cama, así mismo destruir el vestido que la cubría comencé a besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras de sus labios se desprendían suaves gemidos, descendí por su cuello, disfrutando de aquella piel que jamás había visto, le acaricie suavemente su busto con mis manos disfrutando como se tensaba bajo mi tacto, ella gemía, me desprendí de mi camisa para poder sentir mi piel contra la suya, nuestras respiraciones eran un jadeo. Seguí besando su torso desnudo, contemplando su perfección, lamí su cuerpo desde su clavícula hasta su vientre, exquisito, ella estaba aferrada a mi con desesperación mientras me acariciaba desquiciándome con sus toques. Le quité lo girones de ropa que le quedaban aun, al fin contemplando su perfecta desnudes, no caía en mí de deseo y dicha, me desprendí de lo que me quedaba de ropa

**POV Esme**

Él me tenía entre sus brazos me besaba, y yo le acariciaba, no entendía como mi perfecto protector estaba ahora besándome, haciéndome tocar el cielo con sus caricias, sus labios jugaban con las rígidas puntas de mis cumbres, mientras sus manos dibujaban trazos contra la piel de mis caderas y mi vientre, pero inconscientemente me tense, el único hombre que me había tocado había sido Charles, siempre despreciativo, muchas veces abuso de mi, yo deseaba borrar con las caricias de Carlisle aquellas que aun me dolían.

Carlisle mi miró clavando sus ojos dorados en los míos, habían las mismas ansias que yo sentía por fundirme con él, quise poder regalarle lo único que tenía para ofrecerle, yo.

**POV Carlisle**

A pesar que lo único que deseaba era sentirme dentro de ella, no la forzaría… no haría como aquel hombre, porque yo la amaba y la haría mía cuando ella estuviera lista, ella me miró triste como lamentándose por si misma, le sonreí… haría que ella viviera en el paraíso. Coloque mi mano en su rodilla y suavemente comencé subir, baje mis labios para besar su piernas ella cerró sus ojos presa del deleite, subí casi llegando a su sexo, ella gemía su cuerpo ahora tenso por el deseo, el mismo deseo que me embargaba, me dirigía sus labios para atrapar sus gemidos contra mis labios ella se aferro a mi espalda, entonces suavemente introduje mi mano a su intimidad, ella soltó un grito contra mis labios, se aferro más fuerte a mi, sentí como se empapaba alrededor de mis dedos, los moví disfrutando su deleite, su desesperación al besarme

-por favor- suplicó contra mis labios, retire delicadamente mi mano de ella, ella exhaló, la aprisione bajo mi cuerpo, mientras la besaba, entonces… ella coloco sus tobillos cruzados contra mi espalda y me hizo entrar en ella, profané un grito de placer, ella me condujo al cielo, sus estrechas pareces se cerraban en torno a mi longitud, mientras yo me movía, en una danza frenética, entrando y saliendo de ella, jamás abandone su piel, la calidez que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, era inimaginable, me sentía más que vivo, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se fundían con las de ellas, quizás solo para estar con ella para poder tenerla así Dios había permitido mi transformación, para poder esperarla a ella, a mi propio ángel, no tenía necesidad de ir al cielo mientras pudiera estar con ella y solo con ella, su cuerpo se estrecho más yo de placer perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio, el temblor de sus propio cuerpo, se extendió como un huracán sobre el mío, sentí que ambos llegábamos al clímax, alcanzando más allá de las estrella y me vine dentro de ella, dejando mi propia esencia dentro suyo, ahora, sin duda yo le pertenecía por completo

Me dejé caer sobre ella cuidando de no dañarla, no importa que supiera que ella era un vampiro, para mi era una delicada flor que debía cuidar. Trate de controlar mi errática respiración mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y yo descansaba sobre su hombro

Salí con cuidado de dentro de ella, para contemplarla, en su perfecta desnudez

- Carlisle… yo – me miró insegura, tratando de cubrirse, o no eso no se lo permitiría, capture sus labios en un beso

-te amo – musite contra sus dulces labios- te amo, tanto Esme

Ella se separo de mi mirándome extrañamente, de repente la inseguridad se cernió sobre mi ¿ella no sentía lo mismo?, aun era una neófita podría haberse ido en un arranque de pasión

-¿de verdad? – pregunto ella en un tono neutro

-te amo, más que a nada… se que quizás tu no me correspondas igual- tome una de sus delicadas manos entre las mías, no me atreví a mirarla, no quería ver un posible rechazo- déjame al menos conquistarte yo…

Y se acabo mi cháchara, porque unos dulces labios se posaron en los míos, me olvide del mundo la atrapé en un abrazo y la besé con pasión y devoción

- eso significa ¿Qué puedo intentar conquistarte?- pregunte apenas separándome de sus labios

-no – me quede estático, ella rió musicalmente- ya me conquistó hace mucho, le amo, le amo, le amo Carlisle solo a usted, desde siempre desde que era humana, solo a usted, le amo

La sonrisa de idiota, la tendría por toda el resto de la eternidad, reí aliviado, eufórico

-me amas, ME AMAS- reí- me amas… dilo de nuevo, por favor dime que esto no es un sueño

-le amo – me sonrió ella- y si fueses un sueño jamás despertaré de él

Volví a besarla

-Esme, podrías tutearme ¿no crees?- pregunté divertido al darme cuenta que ella un me trataba de usted

- es… es que no se- tome con cuidado su mentón entre mis dedos

-te amo y te pertenezco, por siempre

Ella me regalo una bellísima sonrisa, y eso me recordó que si yo pensaba tener derechos sobre ella tenía que…

-Esme… este- vamos Cullen, la hiciste tuya y ahora no puedes hacerle la pregunta, caí en cuenta de que había estado con ella antes del matrimonio, espero que Dios me perdone, pero es su culpa también por dejarme a merced de los encantos un ángel

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada

-noo, es que bueno se que debí esperar hasta después, para estar contigo

-te arrepientes –afirmó triste

-NO nunca- tome una innecesaria bocanada de aire -¿te casarías con migo amor mío?

Ella se abalanzó sobre mi nos besamos nuevamente… y bueno creo no nos dimos cuenta o si no lo se, ya nada me importaba más que ella y que me amaba. Volví hacerla mía besando con adoración a mi propio ángel encarnado, a mi propio paraíso.

Esme descansaba en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda…

-te amo – me dijo besando mi pecho asiéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y de nuevo un deseo insaciable de fundirme con ella

-Esme- no se si en tono de suplica o reproche, ella me miro a través de sus largas pestañas, con una inocencia, y una sonrisa picara en los labios

Busque entre los resto de mi pantalón el anillo que cargaba siempre con migo desde que llego, ella. Había pertenecido a mi madre, tenía el emblema de mi apellido lo deslice con cuidado por su dedo anular, le quedaba perfecto, bueno todo en ella era perfecto.

-¿para mi?- pregunto cuan niña pequeña

-si señorita- ella me sonrío tan dulcemente, que su inocencia pareció despertar aun más fuerte el deseo en mi interior, besé sus labios con desesperación, parecía que mientras más la tenía más la necesitaba…

-CARLISLE- hice caso ominoso a esas palabras, bese con más urgencia a Esme- CARLISLE… QUE CONSTE QUE ME OBLIGASTE, MAMÁAAAA

¡Tramposo! Esme detuvo el beso confundida

-MAMIIII- grito fuerte claro, en tono lastimero

-¿Edward?- ella se separo de mi un poco como tratando de reordenar sus ideas, escuchar bien y yo que lo único que deseaba era, que el muy "adorable" de Edward, se desapareciera, pero no, él pequeño adolescente necesitaba atención, insoportable, ya vería…

-mamá Carlisle, esta pesando que soy- haciendo un falso puchero con su voz- que soy un adolescente insoportable…

Basto eso para que mi dulce Esme me taladrara con la mirada, luego ella pareció confundida y algo avergonzada

-no he visto nada Esme- respondió Edward de la planta baja, ella se paro y comenzó a vestirse, dolió la ausencia de su piel contra la mía, si antes tenía la necesidad imperante de tenerla cerca, ahora sabía que lejos de ella moriría aunque no pudiera

-Lo siento por la interrupción, Carlisle- no te en al voz de mi hijo aunque estuviera un piso abajo estaba algo avergonzado- pues si, si estoy avergonzado ¿feliz?, - pude verlo rodar los ojos- se nota que me conoces, bueno el punto es que lo siento. Pero emm te vinieron a buscar del hospital, em perdiste dos turnos Carlisle… y les dije que estabas con indigestión

¡un vampiro con indigestión!

-Pues no te quejes, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, se ofrecieron a venir a verte, por los que les dije que estabas bien, y que irías… a retomar tu trabajo

**POV Esme**

-NO PIENSO IR- dijo Carlisle como niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, me miró suplicante- quiero quedarme contigo

* * *

Quién pesaría que Carlisle fuera tan niño chico? y Edward... tan inoportuno jiji...

emm aplausos zapatasos, dudas???

todo bien resivido

OH muchas gracias por los review aun no aprendo a responderlos... pero lo aprendere... bueno les cuento que este cap lo alargue porque solo era hasta la mitad... emm de hecho solo haré un epilogo... gracias por todo!!! espero volver a encontrarnos

gracias por todo

PD: nunca esta de mas un review aunque sea con un pase x aqui


End file.
